I'll Never Leave You
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: This is a Scott and Alan fic inspired by my friend Elli. All Chapters now up! Please R & R
1. Fifteen

Scott carefully opened the door of his room and padded gently down the hallway towards the stairs. He stopped at the last door on the right and carefully opened it, the light in the hallway shining on the small boys face. Alan was curled up in bed with his big teddy bear, he let out a soft murmur and rolled over opening his eyes…

'Scott…'

'Its alright Alan, got back to sleep…' Alan tossed over onto his front and was soon softly snoring again.

Scott slowly closed the door and left the room, he made his way downstairs. This had been the same routine every night for the past year. Scott was fifteen and Alan only five, it had been just over a year since their mother had died and Alan found it hard as he couldn't remember her apart from in pictures. Scott went down to the kitchen and got a blue glass pouring in some milk. He sat down on one of the stools and drank his milk listening to the wind bashing into the windows and the building. He put the glass in the sink before retreating back to his room.

When he got upstairs he went again to check on Alan, but the small boy was gone. All his sheets and covered had been kicked off and his teddy lay in the middle of his bed. Scott quickly left the room, he knew exactly where Alan was. Scott made his way to his own room to find Alan sat on his bed, small tears ran down the small boys cheeks.

'Aw Alan, what's wrong??' Scott made his way to his little brother and sat down beside him

'I saw monsters in my room…' Alan flung his small arms around his big brothers waist as he sniffled

'There aren't any monsters in your room sprout' Scott ran his hand through his brothers sandy blond hair and smiled 'Should we go see…I promise you there aren't any monsters' Alan shook his head

'Can I stay with you tonight Scott?' his big brother just nodded and smiled still.

Scott helped Alan into bed and pulled the covers over both of them, he put an arm over his little brothers quivering frame and kissed the back of his head gently.


	2. Nineteen

Scott woke up and looked to the clock across from him, it was only 3am. He carefully rolled over as not to wake Alan who was sleeping beside him. Scott was now nineteen and Alan was nine and as usual Scott had gone to check on his baby brother to find him sat bolt upright in bed crying.

* * *

'What wrong Alan?' Scott walked over to him and put his arm around his small frame.

'I miss mom…' he sniffled, 'I wish I could…could remember her' tears rolled down Alan's cheeks

'Aw Alan…' he moved closer beside his brother and wrapped both his arms around him pulling Alan close to his chest 'I miss her too…we all miss her'

'What was she like? Mom I mean, what was she like?' Scott rocked Alan back and forth to calm him down, thinking for a moment

'She was beautiful and so amazing. She loved you Alan, she loved us all and I know she still down. I know she's watching over all of us and keeping up safe from harm.

Alan looked up to Scott, the tears in his eyes were now gone

'Please don't leave me Scott…'

'Shush Alan; I'll never leave you. I promise' he leant forwards and pressed his lips against Alan's forehead 'Now go back to sleep I'll stay with you tonight'

Scott carefully lay his little brother back down in the bed and lay down next to him. Scott pulled the cover over them both and closed his eyes drifting back off to sleep.


	3. Twentytwo

Alan turned over and looked to the clock at the side of his bed 6am. Maybe I should get up he thought…nah its spring break another hour at least. He rolled back over and pulled the cover of his head and went back to sleep.

There was a tremendous roar outside, Alan quickly jumped out of bed and sprinted to the window. He watched as the huge machine that was Thunderbird 1 took off from out of the pool and zoomed up into the air. The Thunderbirds were off on another mission…again…without him. He went back to his bed and flopped down on it going back to sleep.

* * *

His alarm rang as he rolled over and slammed his fist down on top of it, defiantly time to get up he thought. He slowly sat up and yawned looking to the clock, 11am. His brothers should have been back by now and probably about to have breakfast. Alan got out of bed and quickly changed from his pajamas into a grey t-shirt and blue swimming trunks. He plodded out of his room and down the stairs. As he walked into the kitchen he saw none of his brothers or his father there, he looked to Onaha. 

'Hey we're dad?' she looked round to him and smiled

'Good morning Alan, their still off on their mission.' Alan let out a soft sigh

'Hmmm five hours, I'll go to the control room and find out what's going on' Onaha put some pancakes on the table

'After breakfast, their bound to be home soon'

Alan shrugged and walked to table and sat down putting some of the pancakes on his plate.

* * *

He looked round the empty room and thought of what Scott had said only three years before 'I'll never leave you Alan' he has said. But what were they doing now apart from leaving him behind, he wanted so much to be a Thunderbird. In a way Scott had broken his promise to his little brother. 


End file.
